1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic vermin-repellent device utilizing behavior of noxious insects, such as mosquitoes etc., which exhibit negative taxis against given acoustic waves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been proposed various mosquito-repellent devices. One of these devices is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 50(1975)-43490, for example. This mosquito-repellent device has a construction such that an acoustic generator is assembled in a small container and shows disadvantages that the mosquito-repelling effect has been limited to a very small extent, i.e. to such an extent that a person only that carries the device can enjoy the effect and that there is a fair possibility of the mosquito-repelling effect being lowered out of doors due to the fact that the acoustic waves are absorbed in the air or dispersed by a wind.